The Lost Literature Archives
by CartoonCrossoverMaster
Summary: Discover the collection of lost letters, poems, and diary entries written by famous Disney characters.
1. DISCLAIMER!

**WARNING**: The following diary entries, letters, and pieces of literature that you are about to read are **CLASSIFIED** and are under the protection of Master Yen Sid and the Library of Disney. The public eye is forbidden to see these files. Anyone who sees these files or even dares to plagiarize them shall face severe consequences from Master Yen Sid! (Does never-ending chores sound fun to you?)


	2. A Grin In The Dark

** A Grin In The Dark**

** A Poem by The Cheshire Cat **

Greetings, young one! You seem lost my dear  
What's the hurry? Nothing to worry. We're all mad down here.

The future was yesterday and tomorrow is the past  
We frolic in pink water and swim in blue grass

Reality is overrated, logic is outdated

Am I wasting your time or is time wasting you?

Until next time, I bid thee adieu.


	3. Honey

** Honey  
A Poem by Winnie The Pooh**

Oh, how I love honey, so delicious and sweet  
A sticky treat that can't be beat

When I look at honey, the world melts away  
It always brightens up a darkened day

Honey, Oh honey, how I love thee  
I could care less if bees sting me

On second thought, I do care, but I still love you so  
When I hug a jar of honey, I never want to let go

Loving honey is not an obsession, but a sweet delight

The love for my friends is something I'll never lose sight

My love for honey is something I can not pretend  
But I'll always be Christopher Robin's friend to the end


	4. Best Friends

** Best Friends  
A Mantra made by Todd and Copper  
Recorded by Yen Sid **

We're different, but the same  
We both play life as a game

Trials and tribulations won't tear us apart  
For our bond is strong like a beating heart

We promise through thick and thin  
That hate shall rot and love shall win

Best Friends Forever  
Enemies Never


	5. Lucifer's Rant

**Dear Diary,**

Today was rather cumbersome than other days. Not only did my hag of a master gave me a dreadful bath, but I had to suffer through Drizella's screeching for a good hour or two. Nails on a chalkboard sound like heaven compared to that rat-faced ostrich! Now, you can tell by my name that I'm not the holy type, but THANK GOD that my hag master for putting Drizella on litter box duty! Let's just say I left a little gift for her.

After that, I got in a huge brawl with Bruno. I still don't forgive that mutt for attempting to MURDER ME! Surprising to see that Cinderblock let her mice move into the castle, but abandoned her loyal canine companion. Now I'm just waiting for my master to put that pooch to sleep. The sausage factory is low on storage.

Later on, I ate some cat food and I kid you not, it tasted like sand! I'm not joking! It tasted as if someone went to the beach and poured sand in my bowl! I swear, whoever invented cat food deserves to be hung! No, beheaded! No, TORTURED! Oh, how I miss the mice that Cinderbricks used to have. Those pipsqueaks always had my stomach growling and my adrenaline going. I can picture it now. The crunch of their delicious bones. The taste of their juicy, tender meat! The flavor of their refreshing blood. And the screaming. Oh, how their helpless screams would be sweet music to my ears. Oh, how a cat can wonder. But of course, Stinkerella had to be the thorn in my paw! The eyelash in my eye! The flea in my fur! Since when was eating live food a problem for humans?!

Also, who befriends rodents anyways? Like, are you that desperate for friends that you befriend rodents? RODENTS?! So, are we just gonna pretend the Black Plague never happened?! I was unintentionally doing that ditzy blonde a favor! Those mice could've been diseased for all we know!

Nevertheless, Pukerella is living her happily ever after with her rodents and her man. But let's be real, she's not living THAT happily. Relationships can be troubling. I mean, she LITERALLY danced with a man one night and got married the next day! Thank heavens the Prince isn't a freakin' lunatic! Heck, I doubt she even knows the Prince's name!

Well, that's enough ranting from me today. Back to spending my eight miserable lives with these hags.

** Sincerely, Lucifer**


	6. I'm In Love With An Ape Man

**I'm In Love With An Ape Man**

** A Poem By Jane Porter **

I'm in love with an ape man  
It sounds bizarre for sure  
But how I not love a man so fearless and pure?

I'm in love with an ape man  
We swing on vines and climb up trees  
I'm blissfully free smelling that lovely jungle breeze

I'm in love with an ape man  
Danger is no stranger here  
But a little adventure doesn't hurt, despite the gut-wrenching fear

I'm in love with an ape man  
Not all days are the best  
But trials and tribulations won't make me love him less.

I'm in love with an ape man  
So daring and caring  
I could care less if public eyes were staring

I'm in love with an ape man  
Who has so much love in his heart  
Not even two elephants could pull us apart

I'm in love with an ape man  
An ape man named Tarzan


	7. Diary Of A Fur Fashionista

**Dear Diary,**

Who knew Anita and Roger were such FOOLS?! Such imbeciles?! Keeping all of those puppies! And for WHAT?! I'm sure their home reeks of filth from those mangy mutts! A waste of good fur if you ask me!

Speaking of fur, I wonder why people can't seem to understand my sense of fashion! Don't they understand that fur is my life?! I live for fur! I worship fur! It's the greatest thing God has ever created! Yet, I get banned from animal shelters left and right just for having a sense of style! Oh, how simple-minded the world has gotten! Don't they know art when they see it?!

Nevertheless, I will continue to spend my days laying in my bed, watching marathons of Bewitched. I wonder where Jasper and Horace are. Oh, who cares?! Probably somewhere on a couch, boozing and wasting their lives away on tedious games shows. What slobs they are!

That is all for today, my dearest diary!

**The one, the only, and the fabulous,**

**Cruella De Vil**

_P.S: I should try using cats for my fur coats. I hear they have nine lives anyway._


	8. Ohana

** Ohana**

** A Poem By Stitch**

I was once rotten, lost and forgotten

Destruction was a pleasure I could not measure

But was it worth it? Was this my purpose? Was living in hate my ultimate fate?

Those questions were answered with a heartfelt no and it's all thanks to a Hawaiian girl named Lilo

When everyone saw me as a monster, she saw me as friend

Someone to be there through thick and thin

During my naughtiness, she showed me compassion

She was generous to introduce me to Elvis fashion

She never feared that I might bite, or be a thief in the night

With her kindness and hope, my wicked ways were mended

Thank you, Elvis, for this flower that I'd befriended

And when I felt lost, feeling drained in silenced sound

A loving family is what I eventually found

I am troubled no more, my rotten heart is gone

For the love for my Ohana will forever treasure on.


	9. Above The Surface

**Dear Diary, **

I had a blast today! Eric introduced me to this new treat called ice cream and it is AMAZING! It has to be the best thing I ever tasted! And it has endless flavors!

Other than that, I'm still trying to adjust to human customs. I constantly have to remind myself that a dinglehopper is used for eating! Sometimes I get discouraged when I screw up, but Eric always tells me to take it one step at a time. Isn't he sweet? He's so understanding and patient. I swear, there's never a day where I regret marrying him. Well actually, there is one regret I have, but it mostly has to do with other humans. I never knew humans were so gossipy. Granted, merfolk have their fair share of gossip, but apparently humans are experts at it. They mostly snicker and scoff about how quickly I married Eric. Haven't they heard of love at first sight?! And don't even get me started on those whose mock me for not eating meat! Or my friends for that matter! The nerve of them! I'm starting to see why Daddy didn't want me to live on the surface! Nevertheless, there are friendly and kind people that always brighten my day, along with unique creatures, a beautiful atmosphere, and most of all, my love of a lifetime.

I of course still visit Flounder, Scuttle, and Sebastian at the seashore. Flounder's gotten a little bigger ever since I left Atlantica. How my little guppy's growing up! I hope Daddy and my sisters aren't worried about me. Although I'm living life with my true love, I still miss them.

Well, that's all for today, diary. Talk to you soon.

**Love, Ariel **


End file.
